ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goblin Footprint
I'm going to do some testing with these footprints very soon to verify my data; I'll record my results and expand this article as soon as possible. Samarium 12:30, 31 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I was thinking that we could add to the list the titles of the completed stories that you'll be able to watch from these gobby footprints. It'd be a lot of work, but I'm sure it's possible.--Joon 01:21, 17 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Looks like it would be alot of work to finish this anyway, since it looks like all the footprints aren't listed. If someone had all missions and quests done, they could take it on as a project. --Chrisjander 05:48, 17 June 2006 (PDT) There's another Goblin. He seems to appear in "strange" areas (Promyvion, Lumoria, I'm guessing Tu'Lia, and I'm sure others that I can't think of). --Jopasopa 21:06, 30 July 2006 (EDT) How about we base this age off of the Areas by Regions section of this Areas page? We could then just add a collumn for the location of the "???". Nartosar 12:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) reviving this discussion.... i'd like to travel the world and start noting what's available at various goblin footprints. do any of you sandbox geniuses want to take a stab at how to go about doing this? my 2 thoughts on the matter: 1- on the Goblin Footprint page, include a Details subsection with 50% width cells, like.... Al'Taieu Arrapago Reef -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest Aydeewa Subterranne Battalia Downs -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest -Quest 2- on the zone page of any zone with a footprint, include a section with details on the footprint, like.... Involved in Quests/Missions -Mission -Mission -Quest ----- ---- NPCs Found Here Weather -NPC -Weather -NPC -Weather -NPC -Weather ---- ---- Fishing Goblin Footprint -Fish -Quest -Fish -Quest -Fish -Quest but of course, if anyone else has a better idea i'd love to hear it. these are rough ideas. --Eleri 10:44, 12 June 2007 (CDT) I think the second portion (zone pages) is superfluous, as the goblin footprint will replay any event cutscene you have recieved in that zone. Perhaps you should include it in the NPC section, and label it as an Event Scene Replayer (or whatever we're calling them). As for the Goblin Footprint page itself, it might be a bit much to list every quest/mission they replay. If someone wants to know, all they have to do is click the zone page and see which quests/missions are listed there. Any of those quests that have a cutscene there are replayed by the goblin. I think if you listed every quest by zone, it would just take up too much space. But if you want to go ahead and throw together something in a sandbox, we can take a look at it. Who knows, I could be totally wrong about how big it would make the page. -- 11:20, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :it looks to me fromt eh discussion above that others are interested in this. i was sort of hoping for someone else to sandbox some brilliant ideas though, as those two are the only two i have. are you saying you want me to put 50% width table cells like every item page on the wiki in my sandbox? i thought we'd all seen enough of those to be sick, but uh... okay, when i check some footprints i guess. >.> --Eleri 11:28, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Well, you are the one who suggested it ;) -- 12:08, 12 June 2007 (CDT) User:Eleri/Sandbox3 --Eleri 10:17, 13 June 2007 (CDT) Map/No Map It looks pretty good, but I noticed that some sections under Map display either (No Map) or a picture of a map that says No Map. I think should be either one or the other. Also, Quest/Mission, Cutscene, and Map should be centered. Might look better. -- 07:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :zones with the no map image ACTUALLY have no map. zones with the no map text are awaiting their map images. --Eleri 08:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I'm beginning to think we really don't need the map. It hardly gives any useful info, any more than describing the location. At the most, you might link the zone's /Maps page in the location text. Korvana (talk) 00:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC)